Sleep Comes To All
by whitetiger62512
Summary: based off a prompt from the world of: From out of the shadows. the sleeping habits of the wardens who must try and stop the blight.


Prompt: Prompt? I am sleepy, soo- please write about the sleeping habits and/or bedtime rituals of your wardens

Title: Sleep comes to all. Part of the series: From out of the shadows

Male Amell: Loki

Loki was not like many mages, then again who would be given he is a blood mage and open Maleficar. He strips down to his smalls in the dark, the magic spells woven into his body giving him perfect night vision. Once done he cleans them with a spell as Morrigan joins him and does the same with their hound Preychaser guarding the tent outside. Loki then let the magic take him and change his human form into that of a large white wolf that had blood red plant like patterns running up the legs and down the muzzle, He waited for Morrigan to change into a small pure black fox before laying down in the tent. Morrigan then crawled into the nest formed by his wrapped body. They slept like that neither of them would admit that having the other there made sleep come easier even after years of knowing each other from Loki's wanderings. In the mornings Loki would simply get up place his head on the ground allowing her to climb up and then they would go and eat while in animal forms to prevent the need to talk to the fool Alistair and old bat Wynne or the others until they had eaten and made Loki less likely to try and kill them.

Male Cousland: Emerson

Emerson did not despite what everyone seemed to think sleep in his heavy plate, if he was not somewhere safe he wore a light armored leather vest and leggings with large Saxe knife in hand. If he was with his Lover the queen he wore nothing and spent the night wrapped around her protecting her in his sleep. Away and safe he would wear nothing at all but no matter what he always slept with his great sword or knife nearby, His war hound Highlander by his side at all times and when safe on the bed to provide warmth for him. Emerson woke early a habit picked up in the Bull's Chargers, he was the one who usually made the simple yet filling breakfast to get the rest of the group awake enough that they would not kill each other.

Female Suranna: Kani

Kani was spent the nights in the fade playing with her spirit lover Envie and real lover Leliana indulging in any fantasy that came to mind for sex, while in the physical world she slept as a simple black cat. Leliana told her the first night she liked to hug a pillow to have her arms around something the size of a nug but they lacked the pillow needed, So Kani compromised and became a cat as she refused to become a bunny pig. Kani loved waking up wrapped lovingly in the arms of the bard also it did not hurt that in this form she did not have to bother walking out of the tent as Leliana was happy to carry her and play with her as if she was a real pet including feeding her, This worked well as she was not a morning person. A lesson Alistair learned quickly when she tried to claw his face off as a cat once when he tried being all loud and happy in the mornings.

Female Tabris (Briaris) and Female Mahariel (Fenlen)

Fenlen and Briaris Never slept in small clothes unless it was their moons then they wore thongs just big enough to hold the rags, Zevran had found he loved one thing the pair shared they both wrapped themselves like snakes around any source of heat namely him. Briaris slept with her favourite dirk in its poison oil sheath clasped tight while the hilt was clutched in a death grip in her left hand, Fenlen never slept without her hunting knife also sheathed so Zev did not cut himself as he shifted clutched in her right hand. The pair would fuck Zevran and each other into exhaustion before falling asleep quickly, Where Fenlen walked the fade with her spirit friend Curi to see what new treasures of the past they could find. Briaris rarely dreamed of anything except working in her poison shop back home in Llomerryn, when she awoke if she had dreamed a new method of poison prep or new poison recipe she would write them down to try later. Bri and Fen had one other thing in common that Zev did not like very much, they were about as far as you could get from being morning people. Zev learned how to wake them without being maul or beaten and on one very nasty occasion stabbed by two knifes. He started to wake them by slowly teasing them sexually until they came wake and fucked him senseless then they left in a much happier mood, but left a sore Zev behind wondering if he could survive another day but knowing he would as he love the two women.

Female Aeducan/ Male Brosca: Zana and Velvil.

At night Zana and Velvil always did at least two things even if they did not have sex, First Velvil would use homemade oils to massage Zana until she was practically melting in his hands and purring. The Second thing was putting a stake into the ground and leashing Zana to it with her custom Collar with slip knots on both ends to insure she could get free in a hurry they both slept in their simple smalls. The pair had been doing this for years since they became lovers, him as her second from the legion of the dead and her with the weight of the kingdom's expectations on her shoulders as the recon scout division leader. This was a way for Vel to regain control of himself and for Zana to let her stress be carried by someone else until the morning. They never really minded the mornings so long as no one tried to open their tent otherwise a knife from both would be air born and flying at the fool who tried to open their tent as they scrambled to get rid of her collar and leash, not from shame but to prevent the mocking that would result in them breaking legs.


End file.
